Spike, el Embajador
by Charly52
Summary: -...Pueden quedarse a dormir- dijo Twilight -Spike esta en Canterlot por asuntos del reino... Spike es asignado como embajador de Equestria a una encomienda en Arabia Equina. Con él irán el capitán de la guardia Shining Armor y... ¿Derpy? divertida historia que también contendrá intrigas políticas (no es tan aburrido como suena) y aventuras por doquier.


**_Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de MLP. Con esto oficialmente me convierto en un Brony (no me gusta la palabra)._**  
**_ Espero que la historia les sea de su agrado. Y sin mas disfruten del capitulo_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Querido Spike.**

_Querido Spike:_

_Es menester que te presentes ante mí en Canterlot mañana a primera hora de la tarde. Serás parte de una encomienda de vital importancia. Es algo que solo tú podrás realizar. Se lo pediría a Twilight, pero lo mejor será que tú lo lleves a cabo._

_ Saludos y suerte._

_ Su Majestad, Princesa Celestia._

Spike había leído una y otra vez la carta durante todo el viaje hacia el castillo de Canterlot. Estaba ansioso a la vez que nervioso. Eran raras las veces que la princesa del Sol lo necesitara, sin duda Twilight se desenvolvería mejor que él. Entonces ¿por qué ella no calificaba para tal tarea?

Esa carta, que había tomado por sorpresa al dragón y a la unicornio, estaba siendo leída por uno de los guardias que flanqueaban la entrada a la Sala del Trono, ahora cerrada.

-Lo siento Spike– dijo el guardia –Te dejaría pasar, pero la princesa está ahora mismo en una audiencia con otro poni.

Spike se llevó una garra a la cara. Sabía que los guardias lo conocían perfectamente y él a ellos. No era una sorpresa el que la gran mayoría fueran tercos y cumplieran al pie de la letra con sus deberes, inclusive con alguien que tuviera una fuerte relación de amistad con la princesa.

-¡No me importa!– exclamó –Esa carta tiene carácter de urgencia. No creo que a la Princesa Celestia le agrade el saber que me dejaron esperando.

El guardia sabía que el pequeño dragón tenía razón, no quería arriesgar su carrera militar por un pequeño malentendido. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y su compañero se reía en silencio. Entonces tomó una decisión.

-Espera aquí– golpeo la gran puerta y las voces que salían del salón, callaron. Al instante se alzó la poderosa voz de Celestia

–Adelante –El guardia entró. Murmullos. Unos momentos después el guarda asoma la cabeza

–Puedes pasar.— Spike tomó aire, hinchó el pecho y se abrió paso hacia el gran salón al mismo tiempo el guardia anunciaba –¡Sus excelencias, entra en el Salón del Trono Spike, el dragón!

El dragoncito notó que del otro lado lo observaban la Princesa del Sol y una poni pegaso que jamás había visto. La princesa con una sonrisa y la pegaso con cierto desprecio. Se sintió incomodo, así que apresuro el paso. Celestia caminó unos metros hacia su encuentro, la pegaso la siguió. La gran puerta se cerró de nuevo, el guardia había salido.

-Bienvenido Spike –dijo la princesa –Agradezco que hayas venido.

-Era mí deber responder cuanto antes –expresó el reptil con una reverencia.

-Gracias de todos modos. Quiero presentarte a…

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento majestad –Interrumpió la pegaso. Su voz imponía respeto y Spike estaba seguro de que se podría escuchar perfectamente a quince metros de distancia si estabas en medio de las ruidosas fiestas de Pinkie Pie –pero quisiera presentarme yo misma.

-Bueno –Celestia se vio sorprendida ante la petición –no veo inconveniente.

La pegaso alzó un casco y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo – ¡Capitana de la Séptima Legión de la Guardia Real de su Majestad la Princesa Concordia, Firefly!

Spike quedó estupefacto. Observó a la pegaso con más detalle. Un excelente ejemplar de yegua de cuero rosado, cola y crin corta, y rebelde, azul marino. Vestía una pesada armadura de reluciente bronce y acero. La belleza de aquella yegua podría competir con la de Rarity. Y su porte orgulloso le daba aún más belleza.

Al fin Spike, salido de su embobamiento, tartamudeo –Sp-Sp-pike el…

-El embajador, lo sé.

-¿¡El qué!? –Spike quedó confundido. Sin embargo Celestia se apresura a explicar.

-Verá Capitana Firefly, su visita a Canterlot me tomó por sorpresa. El mensaje de su llegada fue recibido hace dos días. No tengo delegados o embajadores que se amolden a la perfección con la encomienda. Entonces pensé en el asistente de mi protegida. Por desgracia fue tan corto el tiempo y tan vagos los detalles en su carta que Spike no sabe de que tratará su nuevo deber ¿Podría ser tan amable de explicarle en qué consiste su tarea como embajador de Equestria? Tal y como usted me lo contó hace un rato.

Firefly no respondió. Miró a la Princesa y luego al dragón. En su cara empezó a traslucirse duda y escepticismo. Camino alrededor de Spike, estudiándolo. Spike la seguía con la mirada cada vez mas incomodo con el silencio de la capitana. Ella lo observaba y a momentos se paraba a olerlo, cosa que ponía al dragoncito aún más incómodo. Finalmente la pegaso rosa paró y dijo –Disculpe mi osadía ¿pero está segura de que él es el indicado?

-Absolutamente segura.

-Bien –dijo Firefly con un dejo de resignación –Si mi Princesa Concordia confía en su juicio, yo también confiaré –hizo una pausa y luego se dirigió a Spike, quien estaba un tanto ofendido con que la pegaso haya dudado de Celestia –Arabia Equina es una Nación ubicada cerca de las Sabanas donde habitan las Cebras –a estas últimas las menciono como si le dieran asco, pero Spike no lo noto y no sabía que era una cebra –Frecuentemente estallan conflictos entre los ponis del desierto y estas, pero afortunadamente ninguno de ambo bandos tuvo bajas hasta ahora.  
"Eso no quita de que en un futuro siga igual. Mi Princesa Concordia quiere establecer un acuerdo de paz y alianza con las cebras. Sin embargo no negociará cada punto del tratado con ellas, sino que creará cada artículo junto con ellas para asegurarse de que todos estemos satisfechos con él. Como normalmente surgen conflictos en las negociaciones necesitaremos de alguien que arbitre y medie entre las partes.

-Alguien que no sea ni poni, ni cebra –Agregó Celestia –Se lo mucho que has ayudado a Twilight en sus estudios y las veces que has acudido a asistirme con asuntos del reino. Por eso y por tu gran corazón se que harás todo lo posible para que la paz llegue a Arabia Equina.

Spike se ruborizo por los halagos de la princesa y trataba de ocultarlo. Otra vez llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entró en la sala un unicornio blanco un poco más grande que el común. Se podría decir que era tan grande como Bic Macintosh. Llevaba una armadura más lujosa que la de los demás guardias reales. Spike lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Capitán del Doceavo Regimiento de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor reportándose majestad! –Anuncio el unicornio blanco.

-¡Shinny! –saludo entusiasmado el dragón.

Shining Armor lo reconoció de inmediato y ambos corrieron a su encuentro – ¡Spiky! –Devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo y unos fuertes coscorrones - ¿Qué nuevas hay con mi duro dragoncito? –

-¡Basta! –Se acomplejó – ¡Me lastimas las escamas!

El unicornio, después de liberarlo y reírse un rato del radiante rojo que pasaba por la cara del dragón preguntó – ¿Cómo está mi hermana? se la extraña mucho.

-Está bien –dijo mientras se acomodaba las escamas –está preparándose para una tormenta que los pegasos programaron para mañana. Además solo nos fuimos a vivir a Ponyville hace un mes.

-Lo sé, pero se los extraña igual.

-Ejem –llamó la capitana rosa irritada con la actitud poco profesional del capitán. Solo Celestia lo pudo notar.

Las presentaciones se hicieron y se le informó al unicornio del papel de Spike como embajador. Celestia le explico que su función será la de guiar y dar consejo al dragoncito de cómo se tendría que desenvolver en aquella tierra. También estará a cargo de la seguridad de Spike por si algún inconveniente llegara a ocurrir. Firefly hizo un apartado para hacer una petulante promesa de que ningún incidente habrá siempre que ella esté a cargo de la seguridad del castillo de Concordia. Spike pensaba que la arrogancia de la capitana competía con la de Rainbow Dash, pero sin el factor diversión.

-Ahora, con su permiso mis señores –dijo Firefly –debo irme. Tengo que supervisar los preparativo de la nave –deslizó su ala derecha dentro de su armadura y sacó tres boletos blancos. Spike creyó que el tercer boleto era para la capitana, hasta que ella le extendió dos de ellos.

El dragón la miró incrédulo. Entonces la pegaso aclaró –Aunque el Capitán Shining Armor será tu consejero, necesitaras de algún poni que sea tu secretario. No estaría bien visto que un embajador no tenga uno.

Shining tomó uno de los boletos y Spike se quedó con los otros dos

–Mañana a mediodía, Zarpará la nave. Con su permiso caballeros y majestad, me retiro.

* * *

Firefly se había ido de la sala, Shining la siguió poco después. Necesitaba dejar todo listo antes de partir y llevar algunos soldados consigo. Solo quedaron Spike y la princesa. Él le había preguntado a quién podría darle el boleto extra. La princesa simplemente le respondió que era decisión de él quien sería su secretario (o secretaria). Así que ahí estaba, en su antiguo cuarto tratando de pensar a quien le daría el boleto.

Tenía que pensar rápido. Solo tenía hasta mañana en la mañana para dar el boleto. Pero no se decidía a quien dárselo. Rarity o Twilight. Inclusive Applejack era una buena opción. Decidió entonces dar un paseo por las calles de Canterlot.

Un mes fuera de Canterlot no hacía la diferencia en aquel lugar. Los mismos ponis petulantes se paseaban con sus narices tan altas como las agujas de un reloj que marcaba las doce. Solo algunas pocas tiendas habían cambiado.

El dragón caminaba con el boleto en una garra. A Rarity podría llegar a gustarle el lugar. Las más finas telas de seda salen de allí según oyó una vez en una conversación entre Celestia y un delegado de Arabia Equina. Pero quizás no soporte el calor del desierto. Era un anhelo suyo el poder pasar unos días con su amada poni solo.

Por otro lado, para Twilight sería un sueño el poder ir y conoce en persona esas cebras. Había visto como devoraba un libro que se titulaba algo así como "Criaturas mas allá de Equestria". Además de que era tentadora la idea de que ella fuera su ayudante.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no dio cuenta de un poni que cargaba decenas de cajas se le acercaba a gran velocidad. Ambos chocaron y las cajas se desparramaron por todas partes. El pequeño dragón estaba sentado en el suelo frotando su cabeza para mitigar el dolor y enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el boleto. La angustia lo invadió y empezó a buscarlo entre el desorden de cajas.

-Disculpe –se apresuró a decir la notar que no le había dirigido la palabra. Giró su cabeza hacia la poni al mismo tiempo que le decía –no vi por donde iba y… -Cayó abruptamente al ver que lo que la poni estaba sosteniendo entre sus cascos ¡el boleto!

A Spike se le cayó la quijada noventa metros bajo el suelo. Una poni pegaso de color gris y crin rubia, de ojos curiosamente cruzados estaba contemplando embobada el boleto blanco. Su rostro lentamente dibujo una indudable sonrisa de felicidad. Spike trato de hablar pero fue cortado por la emoción de la poni.

-¡¿Este es un boleto a Arabia Equina?! –Spike abrió la boca, pero nada pudo decir ante el fuerte abrazo de la pegaso gris – ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ningún poni había hecho esto por mí antes.-

A Spike le costaba respirar -Espera un…

-¡Cierto! No eres un poni- dijo soltándolo de inmediato. Spike intento hablar nuevamente, pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido por la alegría de ella – ¿qué llevaré? ¡Ay! tengo que darme prisa ¡EL zeppelín zarpa mañana!

-E-es-espera un segundo, yo no… –otro fuerte abrazo le cortó el habla.

- ¡En verdad, gracias! No sabes cuánto anhelé visitar Arabia Equina. –paro un segundo a pensar – Cierto ¡no lo sabes! –soltó al pequeño dragón que dio una gran bocanada de aire. Ella le extendió una pata –Derpy Hooves.

Spike balbuceó. Tenía que explicarle a la poni de ojos graciosos que el boleto no era para ella. Pero mientras más contemplaba aquellos ojos llenos de alegría e ilusión, más grande se le hacía el nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo, estaban Rarity y Twilight, realmente deseaba que alguna de las dos fuera con él. La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó más, mostrando su blanca dentadura. No podía. No podía decirle que no a la pobre inocente. El daño estaba hecho. Suspiró, con dificultad extendió el brazo y, tembloroso, estrecho el casco de Derpy. Con un hilo de voz se presentó –Spike, el Dragón.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado. Pronto seguiré subiendo capítulos en donde Spike y compañía tendrán que probar su valor mas de una vez. En el siguiente conoceremos mas personajes. Hasta la próxima. n_n_**


End file.
